The phrase “a renewable resource” as used herein means any renewable resource, including, but not limited to, corn sugar or a fibrous residue remaining after sugarcane or sorghum stalks are crushed to extract their juice.
The present invention relates to a novel and unique personalizable stacked tire shaped ice chest, and methods of constructing and utilizing same.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of conventional ice chests, and at the same time to provide a very convenient and unique personalizable stacked tire shaped ice chest.